


Stomach Aches

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf!Aaeda, F/F, Fluff, Hypoglycemia, One Shot, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, i guess??, idk - Freeform, kat likes to act all sappy to aaeda, late night snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: Aaeda has some trouble sleeping due to a stomach ache. Luckily, her girlfriend is still awake to make her feel better





	Stomach Aches

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t very good considering i wrote this one on a whim but yea.
> 
> i recently made an AU where aaeda is deaf and she’s just the most purest thing i’ve ever made
> 
> i really like her and i wanna make more fics with this au
> 
> enjoy :)

11:00 PM

 

For once, Kat finally gets to enjoy some peace and quiet, considering the house has been filled with people the last couple of days and Aaeda’s asleep in her room. The air conditioner is cold, she has a nice thin-ish blanket wrapped around her, a nice cup of tea, and her computer. It’s gonna be a nice, relaxing, stressless night.

 

Until, the sound of her bedroom door is heard being opened. She looks up to see an exhausted Aaeda standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh! Aaeda.” she says to her even though she can’t hear what she even said. Kat moves her computer to the side, [What’s wrong?] she signs to her.

 

Aaeda groans at an audible level, she doesn’t realize how loud the groan was but it doesn’t matter. She raises her hands, [My stomach really hurts.]   
  


[Oh? Do you have a fever?] Kat signs back at her.

 

[I’m not sure. I feel a little light headed, though.]

 

Her big sister side takes over as Kat immediately gets up and goes to Aaeda’s side.

 

[Let’s go see if we have any medicine, okay? And I’ll get you some water too.]

 

[Okay.]

  
  


* * *

__

 

11:15 PM

 

Considering Aaeda doesn’t look too bad from a visual and physical stand-point, Kat doesn’t take out any medicine. Instead, she has Aaeda sit on the couch with her cat. Aaeda grabs a nearby pillow and holds it tightly against her chest.

 

[Do you want some soup? I don’t mind making some for you.] Kat signs.

 

Aaeda looks away and thinks about her answer before looking back at Kat, [I wouldn’t mind. Thank you.] she replies before giving Kat a soft smile. She returns a smile back to Aaeda, [Great. I’ll get you some water.] she signs back to her before walking into the kitchen.

  
  


* * *

 

11:15 PM

 

Kat returns with a plastic bottle of water and gives it to Aaeda. She takes a soft, gentle sip before placing it onto the coffee table in front of her.

 

[Just lay down for a bit,] Kat signs to her, [I don’t want you to feel worse while I make the soup.]

 

She gives Kat a simple thumbs up before carefully laying down onto the couch. Kat makes her way back into the kitchen and prepares pre-cooked soup in a pot. Turning on the stove, she places a pot on top of the burner and empties the can of soup into it. She takes a moment for the soup to heat up.

 

“Let’s see…” she says quietly to herself, “What does she have? A fever? The flu? Or is it just a bad stomach ache?” She closes her eyes before quickly opening them up again, “maybe it’s hypoglycemia? It’s a possibility...”

 

The sound of a soft boil starts to form from the pot of soup, Kat quickly gets up and starts to stir.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Here ya go.” Kat says placing the warm bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Aaeda.

 

[Thank you.] Aaeda replies. She smiles and grabs the bowl.

 

Kat taps her knee and she quickly looks up at her, [How are you feeling?] she signs. Aaeda gently places the bowl on her lap, [The water helped a little bit. I don’t know why my stomach started to hurt.]

 

[Is it Hypoglycemia?]

 

Aaeda immediately gives Kat an extremely confused look, she chuckles, [Low blood sugar. It’s normal for it to happen every so often.]

 

[Oh….Maybe it could be.]

 

Kat takes a seat next to Aaeda as she begins to eat, blowing softly onto the spoonful before placing it into her mouth. Aaeda looks at her, placing the bowl back onto her lap, [It’s delicious, thank you.] she signs to her, her face holding a soft smile. [No problem, honey.] Kat signs back to her with a smug look. Aaeda’s face turns red as she quickly resumes to eating her food.

 

* * *

  
  


11:35 PM

 

The soup-emptied bowl sat on the coffee table as Aaeda takes her bottle of water and begins to take a few sips from it. Kat taps her shoulder, [Feel better?]

 

[Much better.] she signs in return.

 

[Good.] Kat smiles before standing up, [I’m going to go to bed. Starting to get tired.]

 

But after a couple of seconds, Kat freezes in her tracks. She looks back to see Aaeda, holding her hand. She looks up, her heart beating quickly before asking, “Can I come sleep with you?” in broken english.

 

Kat looks at her, her face red and sweaty. She’s never heard her “voice” for how long they’ve been together. She smiles, “Yes you can.” she mouths. Aaeda face immediately calms after knowing that Kat understood her.

 

She leads her back into her room, her tea now cold and computer locked. She moves all of her items off of her bed before changing into more comfortable bed clothing, a tank top and some sleep pants. Aaeda takes off her hearing aid and places it on the bedside table before laying down and covering herself up in her partners bedsheets. Kat lays behind her, wrapping her arm and leg over Aaeda.

 

[Your voice is cute.] Kat signs to Aaeda.

 

[Just go to sleep.] Aaeda replies, moving Kat’s arms away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> They were found hugging each other in bed the next morning.


End file.
